wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Queen Perfect
Come read her fanfic here! "What’s to know about her...?" Appearance ”Will I call the spirits?” You might catch this young dragon from the corner of your eye, prancing about the rainforest floor or dodging precarious branches in the canopy. A silly looking grin may splatter across her face, complementing her longer snout and oversized frills. She seems normal, like she doesn’t have a care in the world, going from shop to shop, refusing any discounts dragons offer her because she’s royalty. But is she really normal? It appears, when you notice the lovely combinations of NightWing and RainWing, that she can only change the colour of her membranes, strangely enough. You notice her gait, the way she bounds and leaps around. Every step bounces her silently, causing her nightshade spikes to flop up and down, her tail floof to sag and weave, her beauty to increase just slightly. The way she prances about is majestic, and you probably think it’s an act, trying to seem pretty and flashy. But she just wants to fit in, be part of the community, not seen as above all others. She wants to seem nice, and so she seems. She wants everyone to know she doesn’t value herself over the entire Kingdom, and that they are all equals. She doesn’t rule the kingdom, she lets peace do it for her. Her body is sleek and thin, like she hasn’t eaten in awhile. Her jaw juts out oddly, making her seem older and more refined, her dark blue eyes wide and curious. Her tail is long a thin, the tip seemingly sharp as a dagger. It trails swiftly behind her, bouncing with her bound-like gait. Her arrow-like claws sink into the foliage beneath, rounding into a perfect semi-circle. Her ribs can be seen obviously when she stretches, but it’s just how she’s built, not because she’s starving herself or anything(like, seriously, worry about yourself). Her appearance is made up of lavender and purple, her scales like gemstones, similar to violet amethysts glittering in the humid sun. Sparkles seem to dapple her gemscales, tending to catch your eyes easily, making up for the lack of stars on her wings. Her wings also have an extra membrane of sorts, smaller then her main wings and overlapping them along her stretched out talon. On her elbows are odd frills, that seem fluffy and go along with her wings. At the of her dagger-sharp tail is a queer floof, similar to the end on a LeafWing's tail, just ten times larger and fluffy rather then smooth membrane. Feather-like material lines her frills, making them an optical illusion, seeming bigger then reality. Along her wings, neck, ribcage, side, and occasionally forehead, are finely crafted filigree, each swirling around like a cloud of stardust, silver and smooth. In the center of each lays a pink opal, shiny and in pristine condition from being carefully used and cleansed throughout use. Perfect takes devine care of the adornments, having found them in Carmina's old jewellery chest she'd hidden away. Personality Yes. Yes, I will. You may see this obvious RainWing-NightWing, but what’s to know about her? Why should you say hello? She seems odd. Why haven’t you seen her before? Is she new? Has she not been around here before? Questions spiral out of control in your head, making you even more curious to go over there but reluctant nevertheless. You continue to gaze at her. You feel like you should go over and say hi, since you were quite the friendly dragon. You nearly walk away, but unsurity keeps you from it. Curiosity wins, and you take a few vigilant steps towards the hybrid, her oblivious combinations of Rain and Night transitioning into each other with lovely grace. Waiting for her to turn from the herb shop, you fidget nervously, curiosity still pushing you forward. There was something about her that seemed almost familiar... She finally turns, rather quickly, still stuffing a few bits of marigold and thyme into her silk woven bag. Her head flies up just in time to prevent herself from crashing her elegant-like scales to yours. Her serious, startled face turns happy, and small, barely visible wrinkles forming around her eyes, making her look cuter and troubled. Dimples freckle the edges of her worried smile, and crystal-like turquoise flecks add to her stunning beauty. She seems friendly. “Hi.” You would say shyly. “Oh, hello!” She seems pleased that you actually came over to talk to her. She talks straightforwardly, with a voice soft and delicate, with a bit of a nerdy tang. You can almost guess her personality just from the way she talked. Everything about her is graceful perfection. Even the way she flutters her lashes that are longer then usual against the sun’s bright rays. She gestures for you to walk with her, her tail bobbing with her trot-like gait. She reminds you of a wolf, prancing about silently, it’s gait falling in bounds instead of the usual padding their paw steps make. A conversation suddenly erupts between you and the lovely hybrid, about telling stories and favourite fruits, treats, and all sorts of things. She was a kind of half introvert, half extrovert kind of thing. Then, you realize you had no clue what her name was. You finally ask her name. She looks a bit nervous as you ask her that, and you wonder why, making sure to glance around occasionally for the market. “Well.” She started, biting her lips gently. An odd question comes to your mind... does she have dragonets? They would certainly be beautiful, as hybrids were proven to have strong genes, you heard from the news wall by the palace and posted in quite a few areas now. Quite random, but she doesn't seem like she would have dragonets... “My name’s, uh.” She started awkwardly. “Perfect. Queen Perfect.” You gasp in awe. You don’t know what to say. The Queen? You just happened to come by and say hello to the Queen? “Your...your majesty...” you begin. “No! No. No need to worship me. We’re all equals. I’m not above any RainWing. Don’t value me that way.” She said firmly, looking around and touching her head. She sounded like she was convincing herself at this. “Oh.” You say, confused. This was the Queen? Her only adornment was a few finely polished filigrees that lined her rib cage, wings, and sides. She acted, truly, like she was one of the common villagers that wandered from shop to shop to get groceries and baked goods, not'' the actual Queen.'' She acted so casual. She was a true vision of perfect. But what you can see is nothing compared to everything happening inside her. She nervously scans the area, like something could pop up any second now. Maybe her steps are so light because something happened, where she had to be stealthy and escape. Maybe this was her goal. To have no enemies, to be allies with everyone. Maybe she’s made an enemy before. Maybe it didn’t turn out too well. The Queen began talking again. “What’s your favourite shop?” She asked, and you realize you were expecting her, since you now know she’s Queen, something royal-like, for example, how could I improve the Kingdom or I need to go do royal stuff but she just asked all nonchalantly what her favourite shop was. You play along with her nonchalantness. “Oh, I love Siegebringer’s bakery. The croissants are delicious. My family cannot resist them. Oh, and have you tried the new bread? It tastes pretty good if you put cinnamon on it.” You finally finish. She bit her lip again. Oh no. You think. She bit her lip when she had to tell you her name. What, was she Siegebringer? “I bake for them.” She said. You hold back a startled gasp, and your spikes ruffle a little. She was everywhere, and could be anywhere, and you wouldn’t even know it! “Wait, you bake there?” You were still trying to fathom it. “Yes. I like to bake and also provide fruit for them. Now, I also always used to love Siege! He would always give me free biscuits when I passed by, since I had no friends when I started school.” She sighed with sad longing, instantly ripping herself out of memories so fast you couldn’t even tell if it happened. You had a long, memorable conversation once more, this time less questions but more relating and learning. Then you realized it was sunset, and colourful streaks shot across the sky in red, orange, and pink rays. You should get home to your family now, and luckily spot the marketplace you were looking for, to pick up some stuff for tacos. “Oh, I’m sorry, I have to go now.” You say in that short breaths voice where you speak like your breathing in and out at the same time, and your breath seethes through your teeth because you don't want to say something. She gazes at you apologetically. “I have to go too. I have to go pick something up for the visitor I’m interviewing tomorrow. He’s a hybrid.” You couldn’t resist to ask, though you thought she’d tell you anyways. “What tribes?” “SkyWing-IceWing. I think he’s living here in the AllWing palace, too.” She says, looking around and squinting against the faint light. “My shop will be closing soon. See you around!” She farewelled. “Oh, and please don’t tell anyone about our meeting? I’m afraid it’ll cause some kind of riot. I know a lot of dragons have seen me, but not many dragons here know I'm the Queen. For some reason, nobody cares that the Queen doesn’t show herself." She snorted. “Of course! Goodbye!” You say, turning and still trying to perceive and remember what had just happened. You try to go over what you had learned, so you could write it all down. Queen Perfect was the best Queen ever, you realize. She didn’t rule, she just let peace do the job. She was modest and friendly, a good friend probably. She seemed a bit lonely, but had a happy-go-lucky spirit as if she just wanted to escape and be alone with her thoughts. She was wonderful, and just wanted to be normal. She had sadness buried up inside of her, and you could only tell because of when she had the brief flashback. She also seemed like a partier, or even a good singer. You shook your head in faint disbelief. Now that was an experience. History ”But isn’t it dangerous?” Perfect was born on a night so perfect, you may take it as unbelievable. The stars shine so bright, it might as well be dawn. The moon glimmers like another sun, dancing across a crystal-flecked egg. A meteor shower rains down from above, and the Milky Way’s path drifts with ease, as if not a care in the world. But this dragonet is not perfect, no, definitely not. She will go through the toughest of times, brave the dangers of Pyrrhia, and weave through her life like she weaves through the canopy, desperate for a solution as she longs for a sunny plateau to come to sight so she can break free of the rainforest’s confinement. A patrol of RainWings and NightWings found her egg in the forest, deep in a nest of feathers and silk, woven together to make a warm, lovely bed for the dragonet to wake in. The Rainwings decided they would take her back to the village to raise the dragonet inside the purple freckled egg. A kind, older RainWing and her husband, an addict, took the egg in to raise, as she had never been able to have dragonets herself. Her name was Carmina, her husband named Lemur. They named her Perfect because they truly thought she was a perfect miracle. Carmina, to Perfect, was the kindest dragon she’d ever met. She was her goddess, her role model. The only dragon she could truly trust and love and ever be with, and she would never let anyone take her away. Until Carmina knew she had to have Perfect learn. So she put her into school, with both RainWings and NightWings so that she could meet more hybrids(and she wasn’t accepted anywhere else). Her life had been all Carmina, as she was the only safety she’d ever known, and never even wondered about what was beyond her small house in the treetops, and assumed Lemur was the only one able to go past the white picket fence that created her boundaries, but school was a whole new thing! School was always loud. There was nonstop noise coming from every direction at once, everyone was pushy and seemed to know what they were doing. And they all looked like smaller versions of Carmina, but a bijillion times more colourful, as Carmina’s scales were duller with age, and they usually stayed a content, pleased hazel, with spots of aqua here and there. It was all chaotic, until everyone was finally gestured back to their classes. She had absolutely no idea what to do, so she went up to a dragonet that was around 6 years old, and asked where to go. She ended up being made fun of and cried in a corner until everyone had gone for the end of the day. She sucked it up and headed to her favourite shop, Siegebringer’s bazaar, which consisted of 9 shops, and was spacious and not crowded unlike the rest of the marketplace. She quickly grabbed a few mangos and some flour to make mango muffins for her bake stand. She made it all by herself (with some engineering tweaks done by Lemur) and made the whole thing purple. She made 29 dollars, and so many dragons came by! She made muffins, orange juice, butter tarts and biscuits, and purple cookies! She made a friend with a pretty dragonet called Havenwings. He was usually yellow and light blue, and his mom and Carmina made friends, so now she had a friend! School went by quick, and she turned out to be smarter then she’d have thought, decent at drawing, and outgoing occasionally. She took requests from the class and had a sign up list for sketches. She worked herself hard, trying to fit it all in her schedule along with prancercise lessons and baking for Siegebringer. She was popular, but never hung out with anyone. She had two close friends, Parakeet and Summerwind. Summerwind was a hybrid like her, but more RainWing with distant NightWing, and loved to gossip and be perfect and all that stuff. She grew far from everyone, even Parakeet, and became friends with a nice dragoness named Plumage, preferred to be called Plum, who had been at her school all her life, but had never really interacted with until she was 7. Plum became her only real friend in high school. They hung out, avoiding the more popular dragonesses when they could. Her schedule was less stressed now that she didn’t need to balance out her demanding friends and drawing and baking. Now she drew for herself and Plum, and baked for Siegebringer’s. She was pretty happy at this time. Lemur was healthier than ever before, Carmina was getting sleepy, but she still managed to drag her out for fruit picking occasionally. Then, one day, she called for Carmina to go to the shops with her. She didn’t answer, so she assumed she was out doing something. She came home, and called that she was back. There was no note on the wooden carved island saying that she was out with her friends or taking a nap or at the shops. So she asked Lemur where she was. He said he didn’t know. This is when she got worried. She went to check upstairs to see if she was napping, or hadn’t been feeling well and had forgotten to leave a note. She was there, in her bed, unmoving. Completely unmoving. Was she even breathing? Perfect took a step closer. “Car-Carmina?” She asked, whimpering. She screamed for Lemur, and he told her to stay put while he got a doctor. When he returned, the healers examined her, and the MudWing healer told her there was no hope. Carmina was dead. This is when her life went wrong. Everything she ever knew spiraled out of control and everything Carmina did tumbled in her mind. She cried, cried herself to sleep, cried herself awake. Lemur was drunk again all the time, and Perfect was left to fend for herself. She missed a moon of school before realizing she needed to learn, and what would Carmina do? often came up in her dreamland. Her friends tried to help, and she was constantly getting letters and complements from all sorts of random dragons, and she couldn’t help but ignore them. Her life was too depressy-messy for her to handle anything else, especially to read ten letters about how sorry they were for her and how she could go to them for comfort. Four more moons past, and Perfect was still hiding away in her blankets at home or wandering alone in the halls at school. She was diagnosed with depression and anxiety before long, and was often found at therapy spilling everything she felt. She got help from the therapists to help her get out of her shell once more and rejoin the community in which she’d abandoned when she fell ill with sadness. She began returning to Siegebringer’s to bake, and was welcomed with happiness and all of the customers chipped in to buy her some things. She politely denied, saying she would rather get her own money by baking for them. She began to warm back up to everyone, and even had a party at Siegebringer’s, who he happily hosted himself. Her life began piecing back together, even Lemur seemed to be getting better. She also made a new friend, Fruiticose, and got close with Parakeet again. Her baking career was in full effect now, and she got paid once a full moon. Everything was getting better again. She was beginning to get better at school again, too, and was in a smarter academic class with only Fruiticose. She was also in an advanced arts class, and a beginner author’s class. It was time for her to look into getting a job. She had been baking more and more for Siegebringer’s now, but she wasn’t getting enough scales to help pay for all of her food for her and Lemur. Not that Lemur was ever around anymore. First, she thought about becoming an author. She tried to write, but ideas didn’t come naturally for her, and she got fidgety and distracted easily. Then, she thought about an artist. Then she found she didn’t really have her own style and she wasn’t very good at the styles she practiced. Next came baker. She could open her bakery in the empty shop in the centre of town, but she would have to claim it quick, not that she had the scales to do it. She had no idea what to do, besides keeping baking at Siegebringer’s. Then, one night when she was walking home from a party, everything seemed off. Most of the shops had closed, and there were one or two occasional dragons that walked by, suspiciously darting their gazes at the lonely hybrid. Even the birds had stopped. It was night, but she still couldn’t hear any crickets or grasshoppers. The breeze was subtle but ominous, and she picked up her pace instinctively, trying to get away from what was probably her imagination. Then, in a spilt second, a twig cracked, a breeze whisked by her, red eyes glowed in front of her, and everything went black. Perfect woke from a dark, dreamless sleep. Or was this a dream? She threw her gaze around the room, eyes darting like dark blue bullets searching for something they wouldn’t ever find. Until they did. Her brisk, imperfect night vision picking up those red glowing eyes. Then everything came back. Her walking home from Lichen’s party, everything seeming off, and then those bewitching red, glazed eyes being the final thing she saw. The strange figure crept closer. As it’s snout came in to the faint light from the unknown window, she recognized that he was a NightWing. He had half an ear on one side and no ear on the right. A scar ran across his snout, chest, and diagonal across his mid-snout were four long claw marks, looking fresher then the rest. His mainscales were very dark grey, with navy blue splattered on his chest. Perfect was pinned against... something. She couldn’t see what it was, as the light that must have come from the roof was dim and gestured more in the red-eyed NightWing’s direction. Her wrists weren’t free, and neither were her legs. She was completely stuck. Panic seized her violently, and she breathed hard and loud, trying to struggle. She couldn’t think straight, except that she was probably going to die and nobody would know that she did and how and a million other things. She realized, in all her crazed anxiety, that her mouth was uncovered. She had extremely weak venom, but if the NightWing came close to her, then maybe she could get him... She calmed herself. She wasn’t allowed to die. She refused to perish. No, she would beat this pathetic NightWing and be a hero. The NightWing must have thought she was a NightWing. He probably would have checked for tear drops beside her eyes, and for... RainWing-likeness? Hadn’t he seen the nightshade frill-like floof on her back? The odd amount of purple that covered her entire mainscales? He must have mistaken her purple for a darker shade in the darkness. “Who are you?” Perfect asked tentatively. “Your worst nightmare.” He snarled, stalking closer. He’d have to get really close, as her venom was weak. Closer. Closer. Almost... She opened her mouth, and summoned her venom. Though weak, adrenaline must have made her stronger to push the venom right onto his face and chest. He began screaming his life out. She’d missed his eyes, but the poison was already flowing through his scars and blood. She began to scream for help, her chocked sobs echoing across whatever she was in. Voices rose from nearby houses, and suddenly dragons were piling into the clearing with torches and lamps, and she realized she was in the old chapel. Everything was a blur from there, and she was taken to the healers immediately to be treated, alone with apparently three other dragonets that were trapped there too. She was asleep there for two days, getting her apparently sprained with fixed and hip wound treated that she hadn’t even felt when she woke up in the chapel. Her friends, Parakeet, Summerwind, and Fruiticose came to see her and told her the unfortunate news about Lemur. He was dead from a drug overdose and getting into a fight with another addict. Perfect didn’t know what to say. Until the Queen suddenly visited one day. She told her what she had done. She’d caught the most wanted villain in all of Pyrrhia and Pantala. He’d gotten away with nearly 500 kills and the fire in the Kingdom in the Sky. Queen Pummelo asked her where she lived and where her parents were. Perfect got a bit awkward here, and just told her that her adopted parents were dead and her real parents left her egg in the rainforest. The Queen instantly had pity on her, and told her that she could live with her. In the castle. With servants. And everlasting food. Free everything. Perfect wanted to deny, but the Queen seemed kind, with a motherlyness that Carmina had, so she accepted, but said she wanted to continue with her normal life, except living with the Queen. Her friends were ecstatic with the news, and it soon got around the school. Some admired, most teased, but all knew. It made her feel like she was sticking out like a neon green feather. The Queen, whom she now called Melo, was very supportive of her, and urged her to follow her dreams. So Perfect continued baking at Siegebringer’s, who acted like a father to her. He made her second-in-charge, providing her with money she really didn’t need, since she lived with Melo. She had her own suite, servants, and everything she could ever want and need. School was over, and she worked full time at Siegebringer’s, making sure to keep in touch with her friends, Fruiticose and Summerwind especially. When she’d been living peacefully in the castle for 5 more years, a plague hit the Kingdom, causing the Queen to become ill. Perfect could almost picture her life falling apart once more. Why does everyone love have to leave her? She'd lost Carmina, Lemur, and never even known her real parents. Then it struck her like a bolt of lightning. All of Melo's daughters had challenged her and died... And now she had none. Who would take the throne when she died? Her husband had died, so more heirs weren't eligible. She knew though. It would be her. She was the heir. That’s why the Queen had taken her in so willingly. This realization strangely calmed her. It was like there was no escaping it, like she trapped in a sticky spider web, waiting for her fate. The news that Melo was dead was tragic, and most of the Kingdom panicked that she had no heirs. So Perfect announced that she was the new Queen, that Queen Pummelo had chosen her to be the next Queen. Relief roused from the Kingdom now, and she didn’t really know what to do. Could she continue to bake at Siegebringer’s? Would he accept her, or would that cause some sort of a riot? So she made the wiser decision to stay in secret. Surprisingly, nobody cared. The residents of the Kingdom accepted that she never showed herself, and she loved it. Queen Perfect could now relax, and continue to bake at Siegebringer’s without being noticed. Her life continued as perfect as she could get it. A rare conversation popped up, but she only told them her name if she had the feeling that she could trust them. Then, Perfect began to call the spirits. She learned to in a zen class for stressed dragons. They were to call the spirits down by doing a serrated ritual that wasn’t really meant to work, and nobody in moons and moons had been able to. But as soon as Perfect had said and done everything she was meant to do, her eyes flashed white, pupils rolling back in her head. The spirits had come. It was a faintly dangerous ritual, with dangers that if the spirits found your soul was corrupted, they would curse it or kill you on the spot. But her soul was clean. Maybe it was haunted, but toughened by the pain she had to go through. So, the spirits found her. They were like swirls of eerie mist, with faces that seemed to stab right through you. They send chills up your spine like you’re stepping into icy cold water but not getting wet. It’s like a snowstorm, but silent at night. When Perfect woke, she told nobody. No one could know what had happened. And they had spoken to her, but she swore not to tell a single soul what they had said. And she would remember it forever, clear as day, as they’d said it to her soul. She was scarred, maybe in a good way. Her life was changed the moment she was hatched, and it changed just as much as she woke, eyes flashing back to their normal dark blue colour. She would blink, and then walk numbly out of the zen studio. She had to take awhile before practicing this again. She took a break from baking, telling Siegebringer that she had royal stuff to do. He understood, being that father-like dragon that always looked after her. She felt a bit bad, though, but she couldn’t tell anyone, not a single soul. As she took this break from the outside world, she met a nice NightWing servant that worked in the castle named Honour. She pleaded for help on what to do, and he suggested a few things, and then, a sudden idea. She would invite dragons, from all over Pyrrhia, to her castle, her Kingdom. There would be mostly hybrids, and she would talk to them about their life stories, how they ruffed it out until she invited them. This wasn’t the Rainforest Kingdom anymore, at least until they got a dragon from every tribe... This was the AllWing Kingdom. The Kingdom where all dragons were accepted, homeless and banned, depressed and invalid, hybrid or tribrid. The AllWing Kingdom. It had a nice ring to it, and Perfect skipped a little as she exited her room to organize builders. She then promoted Honour to her sidekick, as she called it, and he would work with her to come up with ideas, which he turned out to be good at. He was quite smart, and she thought his abilities were wasted in the castle as a servant. She’d organized a list of hybrids that wanted to live in the AllWing suites that her construction workers were working intently on, and some that were booked for interviews. Her life began to get crazy again, as dragons filed into the newly done suites she’d just finished. Dragons came for interviews all the time, filling her day with interesting stories. She did take time off, though, to call the spirits and bake at Siegebringer’s. She was making new friends and memories, and getting hundreds of notes from hybrids or dragons that had been banned from their Kingdoms to come live here, and the building continued to get wider and higher with the more coming visitors. Queen Perfect felt as though she’d done her part. She was exhausted with 5 interviews a day, so she shortened it to 3 a week for her own health. She was more often outside of the palace grounds, just taking walks, but nobody knew this was Queen Perfect. After all, who could even guess? Unless they knew her personally. There were so many existing Rain-Night hybrids that nobody took them as weird anymore. Perfect might have also had something to do about that. She spent more time with her friends, Fruiticose, Summerwind, and Havenwings, since Parakeet was busy with her jewelry shop. Life was busy, but enjoyable, and she was content as a single, happy interviewer, and she got a lot more into reading, as she’d read something that had said it would help her with stress. She was not interested in a mate yet, or having dragonets for that matter. Relationships ”Yes. Very risky, but I’d risk it all for...” It may seem like Queen Perfect’s life is full of friendship and happiness so far, but other ocs would be great to increase her happiness a bit more! I will take in any dragons, even pantalans. 'Carmina~'Perfect grew very close with Carmina, and the two always stayed close until her unfortunate death 'Lemur~'Was never close with him, always drunk, until Carmina past, then he unfortunately passed after Perfect was nearly kidnapped 'Havenwings~'Was close with him until grade one, when she met Parakeet 'Parakeet~'Close, growing farther apart 'Summerwind~'Made promises to always be friends and to stay close forever 'Fruiticose~'Became good friends after the death of Carmina, and are still pretty close 'Honour~'Good friends with him in the castle, often asks how she’s doing or if he can help, and is her “sidekick” 'Alexandrite~'Positive, Alex visited the Kingdom once and Perfect bumped into her. They had a long conversation before Perfect told Alex that she was Queen and they got even closer. They write to each other occasionally Trivia “For what? Wealth, fame, everlasting life?” ~She was supposed to be a Mary Sue joke page, but I fell in love with her and changed my mind ~She was also meant to be an Ice/Night/Rain/something quadbrid, but I changed my mind again ~Queen Perfect was meant to be the ruler of the 7 tribes, but I scratched that and made her just Queen of the RainWings and NightWings because I just change my mind so much ~Prancercise is an exercise that is similar to a horse’s gait, and Perfect goes to prancercise lessons. ~I named her Queen Perfect because I wanted her to be a lesson, that nobody’s perfect, not even her. ~”Carmina” means “songs” in English. ~She loves pop and dance music, often seen at dance parties ~She is not married, and never really wants to, because she’s scared of what her husband might be like once she’s married or has dragonets, and she’s never really found anyone she could trust ~Perfect might not be able to have eggs ~Fanfic about her life here Quotes “No. I’d risk it all for you. Because I don’t rule the Kingdom, I let peace do it for me.” |-| Before school = ”Mommy, can I touch this?” ”No hon, that’s poisonous.” ”Mommy, can I climb this?” ”No, hon, you’ll hurt yourself.” ”Mommy, can we go down the dark path?” ”No, hon, that’s where the jaguars prowl.” ”But..” ”We’re going home.” ~Carmina and Perfect going for a walk |-| Almost school = “''No, mum, that’s not right. It’s this doggy they disembowelled.” ~Perfect to Carmina when Perfect was showing Carmina what she had played with her toys last time “''No, that’s not... oh, wait, it is, never mind.” ~Perfect trying to prove Carmina wrong ”Is dad ever gonna stop being drunk?” ~Perfect to Carmina ”Oh, it’s a buuuuuuuuutttttterrrrrrflyyyyyyyyy! Imma chase it then EAT it.” ~Perfect half to herself, half to Havenwings |-| School = ”Oh, wow, it’s a ''hybrid. Never seen that before. Just sooooo ''shocking.” ~Perfect to Parakeet when she mentioned a Rain/Sand hybrid walking past ”Come on, Parakeet. Let’s escape and then run and then see what SilkWings look like and see the desert and do other cool stuff then come right back and nobody would have noticed! We can’t be too far away from the desert, can we?” ~Perfect to Parakeet when Perfect was walking Parakeet home from her treehouse ”But I’m ''always Darkstalker! Can’t I be Clearsight this time?”'' ~Playing Hide n’ seek Darkstalker edition with Parakeet, Havenwings, and Summerwind ”Wait, wait, wait, so you’re telling me that... wait... what?” ~Trying to help solve a group math problem when Summerwind says something confusing ”Ahhh, I see... wait, no I don’t. I give up. Wait, wait... nope. I’m going to ask the teacher.” ~Perfect still trying to understand confusing math problem ”You’re in looooooove with him, and you’re going to kiiiiiiiiiis him, mwah, mwah, mwah.” ~Perfect to Parakeet when Parakeet notices the Rain/Sand hybrid again |-| Going into high school = ”I’m sorry, I can’t, because I have... stuff... studying for, um, that one test we might have... ah... I have to bake too...” ~Perfect to Havenwings when she realizes he likes her and he asks her if she wanted to do something with her but she didn’t like him so she got awkward Gallery ”But what’s to know...” A7B8FC8B-8DBA-4E8E-96D2-3502DE52441A.png|Thx Celestialfyre! 48E55883-CEC5-463F-A194-5915E81206C0.jpeg|An aesthetic from AFellowMercyMain! Thanks! E86F8F19-2F31-43CF-BD20-5D3785F1BF12.png|Perfect as a human being by Fsh! Thanks!!! Perfect.jpg|Thx Epi! D7A73CC8-5132-4600-9B60-9E0BB65D1169.png|FR ref by me Perfect.png|Ani she's so cuttttte thx! 3467DC94-06B1-4E88-B50D-A42E7453DD2F.png|Havenwings Category:Content (Moonbreeze427) Category:Characters Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Status (Prodigy) Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Females Category:LGBT+ Category:Hybrids Category:RainWings Category:NightWings Category:Occupation (Government Official)